Memories
by Nederlandse boeken
Summary: Bec is brought to Asgard by Heimdall, because Odin who actually is Loki in disguise wants to now where Odin has hide the tesseract so he can take revenge on the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**This story plays in the book Death's shadow, a few days before the moment the werewolves attacked.**

**Chapter 1: Blinded by light.**

I am walking through the forest with a leaf in my mouth, while I am thinking about my live before I was stuck in the cave.

In that time live wasn't so complicated like now.

At least that was it until the demons came and nearly killed the human race.

When I by kind of accident took over the body of a dead boy named Bill-e and came back to live, while I gave it my appearance.

First I was scared and confused because for thirteen hundred I was stuck in a cave, that in my time served as a portal between our universe and that of the demonata and believe it's not funny to be alone for a very long time.

While I'm thinking about the past a light suddenly surround me.

My heart is beating faster while I get the feeling that I'm not standing on the ground anymore.

The wind is blowing faster and harder.

It's just like the wind is playing with me.

I'm starting to scream for help, but nobody is coming or says that there coming to rescue me.

It's probably cause they can't hear me, because the wind is howling like I'm in the middle of a storm or they have heard me but are too scared to come and rescue me.

After a few minutes I'm starting to love my faith and close my eyes waiting on the moment I will die again.

Suddenly the wind stops with howling and blowing and I feel ground under my foot again.

The feeling of ground under my foot do comfort me a little bit, but I feel the presence of magic and that don't comfort me at all, because before the strange light blinded me I didn't feel magic at all.

Only there's something strange with this magic, cause this magic isn't so rough and strong like the magic that feels the air when someone opened a portal to the demonata, but I think I still can use this magic for a spell.

Carfully I open my eyes and I see a tall, dark man with yellow glowing eyes standing before me.

The man wears a golden armour and a golden helmet.

The man before me says: "Hello, Bec MacConan. Welcome in Asgard."

"How do you now my name?" I ask.

"I have watched you for a little while." Says the man.

"Why?" I ask him.

"I did it in assignment of The Alfather Odin." Says the man.

"Who are you and why am I here." I ask.

"I am Heimdall and Odin wants to talk to you." Says Heimdall.

"Why?" I ask him.

"He wants to talk about your gift." Says Heimdall.

By the mention about my gift my heart jumped a heartbeat over, because I don't like my gift to see someone's memories and secrets as soon as I touch someone's skin.


	2. Ch2

**Chapter 2: Will what?**

"Do you come with me?" Heimdall asks.

I don't know if I should come with him, cause he's a stranger and everyone says that you never may go with a stranger cause the stranger can be a bad person, but what happens if I say no and say that I want to go back to Earth.?

I say Yes, just to be sure he won't send me to another place I don't know.

We're walking through a golden hallway with many pillars and with many few of the outside.

It's really beautiful.

I wish that I could walk through that garden every day and think about the past.

I say: "What a beautiful place is it here."

"It is indeed." Says Heimdall.

We walking a few minutes but I've got the feeling that we're walking a few hours.

We stop before a big heavy golden door.

Heimdall pushes the door open and after that we enter a big room with pillars to and a throne and the rest of the room is just empty.

Heimdal and I walk in the direction of throne and stop near the throne.

On the throne sits an old man with a eyepatch.

The man looks weak but appearances are deceptive.

I guise that the man who sits on the throne is Odin

Heimdall get to his knees, while I'm just looking at Odin.

I don't know how but for some reason I've get the feeling that Odin looks at me with two eyes, instead of one.

"Do you know, that you're supposed to kneel before me instead of looking at me like I'm doing something wrong." Says Odin.

I get to my kneels as fast as I can, but unfortunately it goes a little clumsy so it didn't go so fast as I wanted it.

Heimdall stands up and that probably meant that I also had to stand up, cause he looked at me with his glowing eyes and the expression on his face was a little irritated.

I stand up and say: "Sorry, but this is my first time that I'm here and I really didn't mean to irritate you."

"Heimdall, you can leave us alone now." Says Odin.

Heimdall bends and then he leaves us alone in the big golden room.

I'm getting the feeling that I'm alone just like in the cave where my soul was locked up for thirteen hundred years, even if I'm not alone right now, but that is probably because the room is so big and there aren't so many furniture in this room.

"We're alone." Says Odin.

I ask him "Why do you want to talk about my gift?" While I mentioning my gift my heart jumps a heartbeat over.

"I want to use it on one of my prisoners." Says Odin.

I say: "But I don't want to use it."

This conversation isn't really going to be good for my heart. Seriously, cause most of the time my heart jumps a heartbeat over like it wants to get out of my body. I almost can feel my heart in my throat.

"That's not my problem, your silly mortal." Says Odin with a little hatred in his voice.

I ask "What do you actually want to know from the prisoner?".

"I want to know where he hide the tesseract and if you help me I will send you back and if you don't help me I will…" Says Odin.

"Will what?" I ask.

"I will take your soul out of your body and give it to Lord Loss." Says Odin


	3. Ch3

**Chapter 3: I don't want to let you know more.**

By the mentioning of the demon master Lord Loss, all the moments I've seen him flashes before my eyes. I see the moment we've first met where I stole some magic from him so he couldn't suction all my life force out of me and the last thing that flashes before me is when he took the dead body of Juni Swan with him.

I must touch that prisoner or else he will give my soul to Lord Loss and then he has a part of the Kah-Gash and then human race is maybe doomed.

"I will do it." I say

"Don't fool with me little one, cause I know it when you're lying to me." Odin says

"What's the tesseract?" I ask.

"That doesn't matter." Odin says. He's trying to hide his irritation, but I can hear it a little bit in his voice.

"Is it dangerous?" I ask.

Odin stands up and says: "Follow me." And then he walks away while I'm following him.

We're waking of the stairs and into a white hallway whit a dead end and cells with a transparent yellow glowing shield instead of bars.

We walk to the dead end and suddenly a golden door appears.

Odin put the keys into the lock, turns them a few timesand then opens the door.

We walk into a dark room with just one cell, with bars.

In the cell is just one tiny little window where barley gets light of outside in the cell.

The prisoner is chained to wall and looks exactly like Odin, except his clothes.

I hear a loud pop after me and it gets automatically darker in the room and fright of it, while I let out a little scream..

I turn and see that the loud pop came from the door which we entered this room.

I look around and see something in the shadows that has the shape of a man and then it's starting to glow a bright green light and after a few seconds the shadow had changed shape.

The shadow had still the form of a man, only now it had the shape of a man with very big horns.

"Is someone there in the shadows?" I ask, with a trembling voice.

A pale man, with bright green eyes and black hair that reaches his shoulders steps out of the shadow.

The man has golden helmet with very big horns on his head.

"Who are you and what did do you with the old man that I was with?" I ask while I'm preparing on a protecting spell.

"I'm Loki of Asgard and you made a promise with me." Loki says.

"That's not true. I made a promise to Odin not to you." I say.

"Yes, you made a promise with me. I only pretended like I was Odin, cause the real one is here in the jail." Loki says.

"So you lied to me." I say.

"That's why they call me the prince of lies." Loki says with a smile.

Then I've suddenly got an idea, cause if he really knows it when someone is lying he also knows that Lord Loss will betray him and that Lord Loss probably kill him.

"I won't touch him." I say, while I'm trying not to sound scared. I'm hoping he isn't going to do the spell, cause then he need to touch me and then I will see his memories.

"That's pity, cause we could conquer the world together." Loki Says and then he's suddenly gone and then I feel some hands on my arms, while I see memories of him and feel something pull on my soul.

"You're the son of Laufey." I say and Loki stops the spell and let me go.

"Aren't you giving my soul to Lord Loss?" I ask.

"No, cause I don't want you to more about my past." Loki says.

Then someone opens the door and light of the hallway gets in to the dark room.


	4. Ch4

**Chapter 4: Demons attack.**

I blink a couple of times with my eyes and after a while I get used to light.

In the door opening stands Heimdall and he says: "Loki, I thought that you were dead."

Then they both grab a weapon and run to each other.

As fast as I can, I do a spell that makes sure that they wouldn't hurt each other with their weapons.

"Break the spell, little one." Says Heimdall.

I say: "But if I will do that, you will hurt each other."

"He's a dangerous sought prisoner." Says Heimdall.

"How do I know that you're not lying to me, cause most of the time I spoke with someone the conversation turned out to be a big lie." I say.

"You can trust me, Bec." Loki says.

"No, Bec don't trust him. They don't call him for nothing the prince of lies." Says Heimdall.

Before I can ask what Loki had done, I feel a very rough and strong magic full the room.

It's not the magic from Asgard.

It's the magic of the Demonata.

My mind goes quickly through the whole castle in surge for the source of magic.

There's a window to the Demonata opened in the throne room.

My mind goes quickly back to my body.

"There is a window opened in the throne room!" I shout and then I run to the throne room with the hope that someone is following me so I'm not alone.

In the throne room stands a few demons and something that looks like a human, but it also looks like a demon. I actually don't know what it is.

A few guards are heading in the direction to that thing and the demons.

"Hello, Bec. I'm Juni Swan. Is One of the Grady's with you or Kernel?" She asks.

"No." I say.

"Oh, I really hoped that they were with you, so I could kill all in one day." She says.

Then the guards are attacking her with spears.

Juni freezes them and turns there spears into big, dangerous snakes.

Then she melts them and the snakes starts attacking them.

One of the snakes goes into the mouth of a guard and starts eating him on the inside.

I try to change the snake into pillows.

The snakes are changed in pillows, but most of the guards are already dead and the remaining guards have life threating injuries.

Juni sends the demons further into the castle. Then shoots an energy blast at me.

The energy blast has already hit me before I could make a shield of magic.

I fall onto the ground and scream for help even though I know that it's pointless.

"Oh, little Bec. I'm the only one who's going to help you to the heaven or the hell." Juni says.


	5. Ch5

**Chapter 5: I can't remember.**

Just when I think it was done with me an hand of a strong person grabs my arm and pulls me back to my feet.

I look around and see that the window to the Demonata is gone, just like Juni Swan.

I probably passed out, but if that's what had happened. Then why am I still alive? And why did I passed out.

Then look at the person who had grabbed my arm and see that it's Heimdall.

"Follow me." He says, while he's walking out of the room.

I look around for the last time, just to be sure.

We walk to the room where I met Heimdall.

"Are you bringing me to the place where you picked me up?" I ask

"Yes, I am, but you will have no memory of Asgard." Heimdall says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Cause nobody may know this." Heimdall says

"How many people are killed by Juni and her demons and why didn't she kill me when I passed out?" I ask.

"To many people have died today and the real Odin had saved you while you had a black out." Heimdall says.

"Do you want to thank him for that?" I ask.

"Of course little one." Heimdall says.

I look around for last time tough I won't even remember it.

"It's time to go." Heimdall says.

"Goodbye." I say and then I walk into the portal.

I wake up next to a tree.

I've got the feeling like I experienced a whole adventure, but I can't remember it.

What is actually very strange, cause I never forget something.

I look at the sky and see that it's probably five o'clock in the evening.

I stand up and walk back to my new home and hope that Dervish won't ask me things about his dead cousin.

**So this is the end of the story.**

**I hope you all liked it and let me know if you did.**


End file.
